One Last Breath
by Mikadzukikei
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, Seorang gadis dingin, sahabat baik–Sabaku Gaara seorang Playboy terkenal disekolahnya, dan Namikaze Naruto si kuning ceria yang senin pagi tadi resmi menjadi murid Konoha Art School. /Typo/ Bad Summary/ Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**One Last Breath**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Khisimoto.**

**Story By Mikadzukikei**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata Hyuuga. Sabaku Gaara.**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary : Hyuuga Hinata, Seorang gadis dingin, sahabat baik–Sabaku Gaara seorang Playboy terkenal disekolahnya, dan Namikaze Naruto si kuning ceria yang senin pagi tadi resmi menjadi murid Konoha Art School.**

**.**

**.**

Lingkungan sekolah Konoha Art School pagi ini masih terlihat sepi, sedikit murid yang sudah memenuhi sekolah besar ini. Terlihat beberapa murid yang sudah datang, dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, termasuk gadis manis berambut Indigo yang kini tengah membawa setumpukan buku-buku tebal ditangannya.

"Hinata.." Menghentikan laju kakinya, mendengar seseorang memangil namanya dari arah belakang.

**Tap*Tap*Tap***

Perlahan membalikan tubuhnya, senyum tipis bahkan lebih tipis mengembang dibibirnya, melihat siapa–yang kini tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Gaara.."

Pemuda berambut merah–yang kini tengah berlarian tersebut tersenyum, "Kau datang pagi sekali, Hinata."

Gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu menganguk lemah.

"Aku, piket hari ini," Ucapnya datar lalu kembali berjalan.

"Biar kau bantu, pasti itu beratkan?" tanya Gaara sembari menunjuk sekumpulan buku yang kini tengah dibawa Hinata.

"Tidak usah, aku tak mau merepotkan mu," tolak Hinata.

Tangan Gaara mengapai pundak Hinata, lalu menghadapkan tubuh Hinata ketubuhnya.

"Apa kau meragukan ku, aku ini kuat, loh," tukas Gaara sembari memamerkan otot lengannya ke–depan wajah Hinata.

"Eh, tidak usah, tuan Sok kuat," Menepis tangan Gaara didepannya, lalu kembali berjalan.

"Oi, tungu aku."

.

.

Suasana gaduh terlihat begitu nyata di kelas XII-A sesudah tadi guru mereka mengumumkan–kalau hari ini ada murid baru yang akan memasuki kelas mereka, dan otomatis dia juga akan menjadi teman baru mereka.

"Kudengar hari ini ada murid baru," Ujar salah satu gadis berambut pirang itu ceria.

"Apa dia laki-laki atau?" Saut teman disampingnya.

"Semoga saja dia tampan,"

Mungkin begitulah pembicaraan yang terdengar dari segerombolan siswi perempuan yang kini tengah bergosip di pojokan kelas.

"Ku dengar dia anak pengusaha, kaya! Apa itu benar?"

"Eh, Mungkin saja?"

Semua murid kini sudah duduk manis di tempat mereka masing-masing, tau sekaranglah saatnya anak baru yang sedari mereka bicarakan akan memasuki kelas.

"Silahkan masuk," Ujar peria berambut perak bermasker menghadap pintu kelas.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian masuklah pemuda berambut kuning menyala dengan senyum tiga jarinya.

Teriakan para gadis mulai terdengar, bisikan-bisikan tentang 'Tampannya pemuda ini' juga ramai dibicarakan.

"Silahkan perkenalkan nama anda."

Pemuda berambut kuning menyala tersebut menganguk.

"Watashinonamaeha subete no Naruto Namikaze, aistasudesu," Sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Kyaaa! Naruto-khun!"

"Dia begitu tampan!"

"Apa dia mau menjadi pacarku?"

Kelas XII-A kini benar-benar bising, teriakan para gadis sunguh memekikan telinga, hanya karna melihat senyum mengembang seorang Namikaze Naruto, didepan kelas mereka.

Guru bermasker yang kini tengah berdiri didepan meja menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan para muridnya, merasa tak diperdulikan tangan peria bermasker tersebut mengambil sebuah pengaris besi tipis ditepian meja.

**BRAKK**

"DIMOHON DIAM.." teriak Kakashi sembari memukulkan pengaris besi tersebut kemejanya.

Dan–akhirnya kelas yang berisik ini menjadi tenang, Juga.

"Apa ada yang kenal, Naruto, Sebelumya?" tanya Kakashi–selaku wali kelas–pada seluruh muridnya.

Semua murid saling memandang _**'Apa yang dia bicarakan? tentu saja kami tidak pernah mengenal murid baru itu'**_

Tidak ada yang menjawab, Semuanya diam.

"Hm.. Tidak ada?" tanya Kakashi sembari mengelus dagunya pelan.

"Aku mengenalnya," Suara berat tersebut terdengar nyaring berasal dari bangku pojok kanan kelas.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, termasuk Naruto, Tertuju pada sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang dikucir berbentuk nanas, yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya ditekukan tangannya.

Naruto berfikir sejenak, 'Rambut nanas! Apa dia–'

"SHIKAMARU.." teriak Naruto semangat, lalu berlari menghampiri peria nanas–Shikamaru dibangkunya.

Naruto tidak percaya, dia bertemu dengan teman lamanya lagi.

"Kakashi-Sensei, apa boleh aku duduk disini," tanya Naruto, Kakashi mengganguk.

Dari balik maskernya, Kakashi tersenyum bahagia melihat Naruto kembali ceria seperti dulu. Seperti masa-masa dimana dia juga dulu pernah menjadi guru bagi pemuda pirang itu.

Sedangkan semua murid yang–menyaksikan adegan tak terduga tersebut hanya bisa **_Sweetdrop_** ditempat mereka.

"Dasar pemalas, kerjaanmu hanya tidur saja," tukas Naruto sembari menyikut lengan Shikamaru.

"Menyusahkan." Dengan nada malas, seperti biasanya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Shikamaru."

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi nyaring 15 menit yang lalu, Naruto berserta Shikamaru kini berada ditaman belakang sekolah setelah tadi–membeli makanan dan minuman dari kantin sekolah.

"Disini sejuk sekali, Shikamaru," ujar Naruto sembari merebahkan punggungnya kesebuah pohon sakura dibelakangnnya.

"Hn.." Hanya itu tangapan si pemuda Nara, Naruto menoleh kesamping kearah–Shikamaru berada, dan–lihatlah kini si pemalas Nara sudah tertidur pulas ditempatnya.

"Kau selalau saja begitu, Shikamaru."

**Drt.. Drt.. Drt..**

Acara minum sodanya terhenti, ketika sadar sesuatu bergetar dikantong celananya, ternyata ada pesan masuk.

_**From : Kaa-chan**_

_"**Naruto, jam 2 nanti kau harus check up, kau mengerti? awas kalau terlambat lagi"**_

Naruto menatap bosan layar **_Smartphon_ **didepannya, lalu kembali meminuh soda ditangannnya, tidak mau ambil pusing atas perkataan ibunya.

.

.

Hinata berlarian kecil menuju kelasnya XII-C, yang terdapat dilantai dua gedung Konoha Art School, jam istirahat sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu, sial karna keasikan memberi makan burung merpati dia jadi terlambat begini.

**DUAK**

Larinya terhenti, tubuhnya jatuh kebelakang dengan pantat yang duluan mencium lantai, dia sadar karna tidak kehati-hatiannya kini sudah menabrak seseorang.

Sebuah tangan berwarna **Tan** terlur, terlihat didepan matanya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tangan putih Hinata mengapai tangan **Tan** didepan wajahnya, tangan yang membantu dia berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku," guman Hinata sembari menundukan kepalanya dalam, hingga surai Indigo panjangnya kini menutupi wajah cantik Bak Porclen dool-nya.

"Oi, jangan menunduk," Suara berat yang Hinata pikir sebagai suara peria yang sedari tadi mengalun ditelinganya. tubuhnya bergetar, takut pemuda didepannya ini akan memarahinya.

Mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat dagu gadis didepannya.

**DEG**

_**Sapphire** _dan **_Amethyst_ **bertemu pandang, saling menatap satu sama lain.

**'Indah'**

Itulah gambaran bagi keduannya.

.

.

Shikamaru berlari tergesa-gesa kearah Naruto–yang kini tengah berdiri beberapa meter didepannya dengan seorang gadis, eh! Gadis?

"Oi, Naruto kau sedang apa?" Sembari menepuk pundak Naruto didepannya cukup keras.

Naruto tersadar lekas Buru-buru melepas tangannya dari dagu gadis yang bahkan tidak dia kenal namanya.

"Kau sudah terlambat 15 menit, Kakashi-sensei mencarimu," terang Shikamaru.

"Eh, Benarkah? Baiklah A-ayo kita pergi," Naruto salah tingkah, sembari mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tentunya tidak gatal, Naruto menarik lengan Shikamaru, berjalan kearah kelas mereka berada.

Hinata masi berdiri mematung ditempatnya tadi, mengingat mata indah sebiru langit yang tadi bertatap pandang dengan matanya.

"Oi, Hinata.."

Gaara berlari kearah Hinata kini berada, "Kau dari mana saja? Kurenai-sensei, mencarimu."

Hinata masih diam, "Hinata?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Hinata menoleh kearah samping yang dimana disana terdapat Sabaku Gaara sahabatnya.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Gaara sembari menggengam tangan halus Hinata.

.

.

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya, ketika melihat Naruto–disampingnya kini tengah melamun sembari berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Oi, Naruto, kau kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru karna sedari tadi dia memangil nama Naruto tidak diperdulikan oleh sang pemilik nama.

"Eh, ada apa, Shikamaru?" Bukan menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi kerjaan mu hanya melamun," tanya Shikmaru sembari menguap lebar.

Tak ada jawaban!

"Um.. Apa kau memikirkan gadis tadi, Naruto?" tepat sekali Shikmaru, pertannyaanmu membuat mata beririskan **_Blue Shappire_** tersebut membulat sempurnya.

"Da-dari mana kau tau?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Aku tau dari sikap dan matamu, Naruto," jawab Shikamaru sembari menunjuk mata Naruto.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Hinata, Naruto?"

Naruto kaget, siapa nama gadis yang dikataan Shikamaru tadi?

"Hi-hinata, siapa dia? aku tidak mengenalnya," elak Naruto sembari mengaruk belakang kepalanya, gusar.

Shikamaru tersenyum lebar, "Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Hyuuga Hinata, anak sulung Hyuuga Hiashi seorang pemilik perusahaan besar, Hyuuga Corp."

Naruto tambah bingung, "Maksudmu siapa?"

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Gadis yang tadi–menabrak kau dikoridor, itu yang namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto berhenti melangkah, "Selain Cantik, dia juga anak pemilik yayasan sekolah ini," terang Shikamaru, Lagi-lagi menguap lebar.

"Tapi," lanjut Shikamaru.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru menatap sekilas Naruto, "Sebaiknya kau jauhi dia, dia itu terlalu dingin, tidak cocok dengan mu yang–ceria,"

Naruto tanpak bingung, atas perkataan pemuda disampingnya ini.

"Aku kurang tau kenapa dia bersikap begitu, tapi dulu dia sangat baik dan ramah pada semua orang, tapi yang ku tau semenjak–kejadian itu dia berubah."

"Apa?"

"Kematian ibunya," Naruto tertegun.

"Banyak pemuda yang mendekatinya, tapi semua sia-sia dia selalu mengabaikan semuanya."

Naruto menganguk-angukan kepalannya, "Benarkah?"

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**A/N** : Um.. Chapter pembukaan.. Semoga tidak membosankan.. XD

Author masih Newbie jadi.. Maaf jika Typo dan penulisannya berantakan, Juga Terima Kasih bagi yang sudah membaca Fanfic ini..

Mikadzukikei..


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku kurang tau kenapa dia bersikap begitu, tapi dulu dia sangat baik dan ramah pada semua orang, tapi yang ku tau semenjak–kejadian itu dia berubah."

"Apa?"

"Kematian ibunya," Naruto tertegun.

"Banyak pemuda yang mendekatinya, tapi semua sia-sia dia selalu mengabaikan semuanya."

Naruto menganguk-angukan kepalannya, "Benarkah?"

**One Last Breath**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Khisimoto.**

**Story By Mikadzukikei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata Hyuuga. Sabaku Gaara.**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort.**

**Summary : Hyuuga Hinata, Seorang gadis dingin, sahabat baik–Sabaku Gaara seorang Playboy terkenal disekolahnya, dan Namikaze Naruto si kuning ceria yang senin pagi tadi resmi menjadi murid Konoha Art School.**

**.**

**.**

**One Last Breath : Chapter 2**

Siang menjelang sore, Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa melewati lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat ramai, sesekali menabrak orang yang tengah berlalu lalang dihadapnnya, hingga menimbulkan kecaman dari para pengguna jalan.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata."

"Hey! Apa kau tidak punya mata, seenaknya menabrak orang."

Mungkin kiranya begitulah kata yang terlontar dari para pengguna jalan, kecaman yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan Naruto.

'_**Bagaimana ini aku sudah terlambat.'**_

Kepala kuningnya hanya memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti, ketika menemui murid dari Neneknya–Tsunade, yang bernama Sakura yang galaknya _**Nauzubillah **_itu.

'_**Kenapa aku harus lupa kalu hari ini aku harus menemui Sakura-nee, sih.'**_

Pundak sebelah kirinya dia taruh sebuah jaket hitam selutut yang selalu dia kenakan, mengayun kesana kemari bagai diterpa angin. Sedangkan tangan sebelah kanannya memegang sebuah Map berwarna merah.

**CKLEK**_**  
**_

Setelah menghela nafas berat Naruto perlahan membuka pintu berwarna cokelat didepannya, dengan gerakan lambat pemuda pirang tersebut memasuki ruangan yang membentang didepannya.

Masih dengan Nafasnya yang kian memburu, seharusnya dia tidak berlari seperti tadi, itu akan membuat keadaan tubuhnya semakin melemah.

Mata bak batu _**Sapphire** _secerah langit miliknya, Naruto arahkan kekanan dan kekiri, mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan.

Tapi aneh! Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa, padahal dia sudah bersusah payah berlarian untuk datang kemari, malah orang yang menyuruhnya tidak ada ditempat.

"Kau terlambat dua jam, Baka."

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya, Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kesamping, kesebuah pintu yang berada dipojokan ruangan.

"Eh! Sakura-Nee-chan, mengagetkan ku saja."

Cengiran tiga jarinya mengembang, sembari mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto melangkahan kakinya kesebuah sofa berwarna cokelat tua lalu mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Maaf aku kembali terlambat, jalanan macet siang ini," Dusta Naruto.

Padahal sedari tadi pulang sekolah dia asik sendiri jalan-jalan bersama teman lamanya Shikamaru di Mall, dan baru sadar bahwa hari ini ada janji dengan Sakura.

Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri dipingir pintu toilet mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menuju bangku kerjanya.

"Kemarilah," perintah Sakura, lantang.

Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan ketempat dimana Sakura menyuruhnya, mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi penerima tamu Sakura.

Sembari mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, Sakura menatap sinis pemuda didepannya tersebut.

"Coba kulihat hasil **'**_**Check up' **_mu yang satu minggu belakangan ini."

Dengan gemetar tangan Naruto terulur kedepan menyerahkan Map berwarna merah yang ada ditangannya tadi.

Sakura menerimanya lalu perlahan membukannya. Mata **_Viridian_**-nya terlihat membulat kala melihat kalimat yang tertera dikertas selembar yang terdapat didalam Map tersebut.

'_**Baka, kenapa bisa semakin parah,'**_ batin Sakura.

"Kenapa Nee-chan?" Tanya Naruto, binggung atas raut muka Sakura yang berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Eh! Ti-tidak, tidak kenapa-napa, baik akan aku simpan hasil _**Check Up**_ ini, kau bisa kembali dua hari lagi."

Naruto tampak binggung, ada apa padanya? apa penyakitnya semakin parah? Atau?

**Dret..dret..dret..**

"_**Naruto, apa kau sudah menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaan itu pada Sakura? Kalau sudah cepatlah pulang ibu membuatkan Mie Ramen pedas kesukaan mu."**_

Mata Naruto tanpak berbinar, 'Ramen Pedas' itu kesukaannya.

"Baik, Nee-chan aku pergi dulu Kaa-chan sudah menyuruhku agar cepat pulang."

"eh! Ba-baik, hati-hati dijalan," ucap Sakura, gugup.

Naruto berdiri berbalik menuju pintu keluar sembari mengerutkan dahinya, Ada yang menganjal dihatinya.

'_**Ada yang disembunyaikan Nee-chan, tapi apa?'**_

Kini Naruto sudah berada diluar ruangan, masih dengan wajah binggungnya.

"Kenapa aku sampai lupa membaca hasil pemeriksaannya, Naruto-Baka," Sembari mengacak-acak surai pirangnnya kesal.

Sakura menatap nanar pintu cokelat yang tadi digunakan Naruto untuk keluar ruangan.

Sakura tidak mengira, keadaan Naruto akan semakin memburuk, Dia juga tanpak merasa kasihan, karna kesibukan Gurunya–Tsunade sebagai kepala rumah sakit. Wanita dengan nama lengkap Tsunade Senju yang kebetulan adalah Nenek dari Naruto tersebut, tidak sempat memeriksa cucunya secara langsung.

'_**Semoga dia baik-baik saja'**_ batin Sakura.

.

.

Sejak kejadian tabrakan dikoridor satu minggu yang lalu, Naruto sering mencari tau tentang siapa Hyuuga Hinata? dimana rumahnya? siapa saja temannya? dan Hobby apa yang sering dia lakukan? Pokoknya semua tentang Hyuuga Hinata. Semua Naruto lakukan agar lebih dekat dan tau bagaimana seorang Hyuuga Hinata itu sebenarnya.

Sikap Hinata yang terkesan dingin tidak menyulutkan api semangat membara dihati Naruto, dia malah inggin lebih tau semua tentang Hyuuga Hinata, mengapa dia bisa menjadi gadis yang dingin? dan selalu acuh pada orang lain.

.

.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk datang ke sekolah, waktu baru menunjukan 06:05 A.m, tepi berbeda dengan gadis yang satu ini.

Hyuuga Hinata, memulai harinya dengan menggangkut setumpukan buku tebal dikedua tangannya.

Hari ini hari senin, hari piket baginya, walaupun dia anak pemilik yayasan sekolah tapi tetap saja hari ini dia harus mengerjakan semua tugas yang wajib dijalaninya, bukan?

"Hinata.."

Hinata berhenti melangkah, mendengar seseorang memangil namanya dari belakang.

Apa mungkin itu Gaara? Hinata rasa tidak! Itu bukan suara Gaara, lalu siapa?

Refleks Hinata membalikan tubuhnya, mata bulannya membulat sempurna, melihat sosok pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri beberapa meter didepannya sembari mengengam setangkai bunga Lavender–kesukaannya, Eh!

Pemuda tersebut mulai berlari kearahnya, berhenti satu meter didepannya.

"Siapa kau?" Hinata menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan menatap datar sosok didepannya itu, baru pertama kali dia melihat murid–pemuda ini sebelumnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto," Sembari mengulurkan tangannya kedepan.

Dengan ragu Hinata membalas uluran tangan pemuda pirang didepannya, Sama sekali tidak berniat memperkenalkan namanya.

"Ini untuk mu," Hinata tertegun, apa yang pemuda ini lakukan? baru kali ini Hinata mendapat setangkai bunga dari peria yang tidak dikenalnya.

Itu bunga Lavender, bunga kesukaannya.

"Dari mana kau tau bunga kesukaan ku? Dan juga namaku?" tanya Hinata.

"Um.. Insting, Mungkin?" Naruto tersenyum.

**DEG**

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, melihat lagi senyum hangat dari pemuda didepannya.

'_**Memang kapan terakhir kali Hinata melihat senyum itu? Iya, dia inggat senyum semangat yang satu minggu lalu seseorang perlihatkan padanya.'**_

Baru kali ini Hinata merasa nyaman berbicara dan dekat dengan seseorang disekolah kecuali sahabatnya Gaara.

"A-aku harus pergi," ucap Hinata gugup, lalu kembali berbalik berjalan kearah mana kelasnya berada, tapi..

Tangan _**Tan**_ ini lagi-lagi memegang lengannya.

"Biar aku bantu membawakan buku itu," tawar Naruto.

"Ti-tidak usah," tolak Hinata.

"Ayolah.. aku hanya inggin membantu, pasti itu beratkan?" pinta Naruto sembari menunjuk setumpukan buku dipelukan Hinata.

'_**Kenapa pemuda ini? Apa dia tidak tau aku ini siapa?'**_ batin Hinata.

"Ayolah," rengek Naruto.

Hingga terjadi Insiden tarik menarik antara keduannya, sampai..

**BRAKK**

Buku yang tadi berada dipelukan Hinata kini jatuh berserakan dibawah kaki mereka.

"Eh, Ma-maafkan aku," Naruto tanpak menyesal, dia kemudian berjongkok diikuti Hinata, memunguti buku yang tadi mereka jatuhkan.

Mereka kembali berdiri, berhadapan ditempat dimana satu minggu yang lalu mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Beban Hinata kini terasa berkurang, setumpukan buku tebal yang tadi dia bawa kini berkurang setengah, karna sebagian sudah digengam oleh pemuda pirang yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya, pemuda dengan tiga goresan kembar dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Kembalikan buku itu?" pinta Hinata berusaha meraih tiga buku tebal yang kini tengah digengam Naruto dikedua tangannya.

Masih berusaha mengapainya, "Tolong kembalikan?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Baik, akan ku kembalikan tapi.. aku minta nomor _**Handphone**_ mu, boleh?"

Hinata Tanpak terkejut, lalu berfikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Baik."

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban gadis cantik didepannya, sembari merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan _**Smartphone**_ berwarna Orange–kesayangannya.

"Ini." Sembari menyodorkan _**Smartphon**_-nya kedepan wajah Hinata.

"Tolong tulis, dengan nama kontak '_**My Hime'**_ bisa?"

Hinata menatap Naruto tidak percaya, apa maksudnya ini? _**Hime!**_ Memang sesepesial apa dirinya bagi pemuda ini?

Hinata mengembalikan kembali _**Smartphon**_ tersebut pada yang berhak, setelah mengetik apa yang diminta pemuda didepannya.

"Jadi, ku mohon kembalikan semua buku itu, sekarang," perintah Hinata, tegas.

Naruto tersenyum tepatnya menyeringai, muncul pikiran jahil dikepala kuningnya.

"Um.. Ada satu lagi."

Hinata membulatkan matanya, apa lagi ini? dia sudah melakukan apa perintah pemuda ini tapi kenapa malah mempermainkannya?

"Ada Apa Lag–,"

**CUP**

**BRAKK**

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, mata seindah bulan tersebut kembali dibuat terbelalak, wajah Hinata memerah sempurna, semua buku yang terdapat ditangannya juga jatuh begitu saja, berikut bunga Lavender pemberian pemuda pirang didepannya ini.

Sunguh kaget atas perlakuan pemuda didepannya ini.

Naruto mengapai tangan kanan Hinata dan melatakan buku yang tadi ada padanya ke Hinata, melepaskan ciumannya dipipi sebelah kiri Hinata, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Sampai jumpa Hime, Bye.." Sembari berlari kelain arah.

Hinata masi disini, masi berdiri, mematung ditempat dimana Insiden tak terduga tadi terjadi. Beruntung Konoha Art School pagi ini masih begitu sepi, jadi tidak ada murid yang menyaksikan adegan yang menurut hati kecil Hinata begitu memalukan.

**BRAKK**

Hinata kembali menjatuhkan buku yang tadi diberikan oleh pemuda yang kini sudah melarikan diri entah kemana.

Berjalan kedepan, tidak memperdulikan buku dan bunga Lavender yamg tadi dia injak.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum lebar menyusuri jalan setapak yang cukup sepi, sore ini. Memorinya meningat kembali kejadian tadi pagi sunguh itu di luar dugaan-nya, dia tidak tau akan seperti itu jadinya, mencium seorang Hyuuga Hinata seoraang gadis dingin dikoridor, itu menakjubkan bukan?

Langkahnya terhenti, senyumnya menghilang, ketika melihat tiga pemuda yang Naruto pikir lebih tua darinya berdiri membentang beberapa meter didepannya.

Wajah Naruto tanpak datar, berjalan lurus kedepan menembus ketiga pemuda tadi yang kini sudah berbalik menghadap Naruto yang berjalan membelakangi mereka, Sampai!

"Oh.. Jadi ini pemuda yang tadi pagi mencium, _**Hime**_-sama, besar juga nyalinya," Ejek pemuda berambut kuning panjang tersenyum meremehkan.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, berdiri membelakangi mereka bertiga, tau apa yang pemudah dibelakangnya itu bicarakan.

"Iya, itu orangnya," Tangap peria berbadan besar, bertubuh subur Jirobo menangapi teman disampingnya.

"Um.. harus kita apakan ya, dia?" Sembari mengelus dagunya lemah pemuda bernama Sakon tersebut tersenyum meremehkan.

"Um.. Mungkin menghajar dia sampai babak belur cukup memuaskan," tangap Deidara sembari mengeluarkan sebuah pemukul _**Baseball**_ dari dalam kaosnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ketiga pemuda yang kini tengah tertawa lebar.

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya, ketiga pemuda tadi menghentikan tawanya, menatap heran pemuda didepannya, merasa diremehkan karna senyum lebar Naruto.

"Kalian yang akan babak belur," tukas Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyum dibajahnya.

"Cih, kau terlalu percaya diri, bocah," ucap Deidara, meremehkan.

Naruto masih tersenyum, "Jangan harap kalian akan menang dariku."

"Jangan banyak bicara bocah, serang dia," perintah Sakon, lantang.

.

.

Sembari memegangi dadannya, Naruto berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan setapak, berjalan kearah apartemen-nya yang masih cukup jauh dari sini. Tubuhnya bertumpu pada dinding beton jalan, lebam dan nyeri dikaki juga wajahnya kian terasa nyata, walau menang menghadapi ketiga pemuda tadi _**'Deidara,Jirobo,Sakon'**_ yang menghadangnya, tapi tetap saja dia babak belur begini.

"Ak-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," guman Naruto pelan, darah dipelipis dan sudut bibirnya kian menunjukan seberapa parah keadaan Naruto sekarang.

**BRAKK**

Tubuhnya jatuh terlentang, dijalan setapak pingir dinding beton, pandangannya mengabur.

"Hinata."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian kesadaran Naruto menghilang.

.

.

**Uhukk.. Uhukk..**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya perlahan mulai terbuka, iris sebiru langitnya terlihat meredup.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda berambut bak nanas tersebut tersenyum tipis, ketika mendapati Naruto perlahan membuka matanya.

"Minum ini," suruh Shikamaru sembari berusaha membantu Naruto duduk.

"S-Shikamaru," Naruto membuka mulutnya, lalu perlahan meneguk air ditangan Shikamaru.

"Aku ada dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Dirumah ku," jawab Shikamaru.

**CKLEK**

Terdengar seseorang membuka pintu.

"Um.. Apa dia sudah sadar, Shikamaru?" Suara lembut tersebut terdengar jelas ditelinga kedua pemuda tersebut, suara lembut gadis berambut pirang yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kemarilah, Temari bantu aku," pinta Shikamaru.

Gadis pirang berkucir empat tersebut mulai berjalan, memasuki kamar besar yang kini tengah digunakan oleh tunangan dan sahabat tunangannya, eh tunangan?

"Siapa dia, Shikamaru?" Naruto tanpak bingung, baru kali ini dia melihat gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Dia tunanganku," jawab Shikamaru, malas.

"Eh, Tunangan?" Naruto tanpak terkejut.

"Iya, Dua bulan yang lalu kami resmi bertunangan," jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, ketempat Temari berada.

"Namaku Sabaku Temari," Gadis manis tersebut tersenyum tipis, sembari mengulurkan tangannya kedepan.

Naruto kembali terkejut, lalu memandang tidak percaya Shikamaru.

Karna tidak mendapat respon apapun dari pemuda pirang didepannya ini, sembari tersenyum kecut,Temari menurunkan tangannya.

"Kau Sabaku?" tanya Naruto, berbalik menghadap temari.

Temari menganguk, "Kenapa, kau tanpak terkejut?" tanya balik Temari.

"Tidak, hanya ku pikir pernah mendengar marga Sabaku, tapi siapa?"

"Um.. Apa maksudmu Sabaku Gaara? Dia adikku."

Naruto lagi-lagi terkejut.

"Ja-jadi.. A-apa kau juga kenal, Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Temari tersenyum, "Dia sahabat baik adik ku."

Naruto mengganguk paham.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" Menoleh kearah Shikamaru, meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Dua hari." Jawab Shikamaru, polos.

"Apa?" Pekik Naruto Shock.

Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengapai lengan Temari.

"Tidurlah, kata dokter kau harus banyak beristirahat, Kami sudah menghubungi Minato-Jii-san dan Khushina-Baa-san, jika kau ada disini," terang Shikamaru.

"Apa mereka tau keadaanku?"

Shikamaru mengeleng, "Kami hanya memberi tahu mereka kalau kau menginap dirumahku."

Shikamaru berserta Temari mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut, meningalkan Naruto yang kini tengah merebahkan kembali tubuhnya.

Naruto menghela nafas legah, jangan sampai kedua orang tuanya tau keadaannya yang sebenarnya, bisa-bisa dia disuruh kembali ke London tingal bersama Kakaknya Namikaze Naruko, kakak yang cerewetnya minta ampun itu.

Naruto pindah ke Jepang bukan tanpa alasan, ada beberapa urusan yang harus dia selesaikan disini sebelum dia 'Benar-benar pergi'.

.

.

Setelah cukup pulih dari sakitnya, Naruto kini kembali bersekolah, Konoha Art School sudah tiga hari dia tidak kemari. Naruto rindu suasana disini, sejuk dan menenangkan dia suka itu.

Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih terlihat sepi, didampingi Tas juga sebotol air mineral ditangannya.

Bersenandung pelan bermaksud menghilangkan bosan dihatinya, berjalan sendirian itu tidak senak yang dipikirkan, tidak ada teman yang bisa dia ajak ngobrol atau bercanda, sampai..

Langkanya terhenti ketika melihat gadis bersurai Indigo panjang yang kini tengah berdiri mematung beberapa meter didepannya.

Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya, lalu kembali berjalan kedepan mendekati sosok yang tidak jauh lagi dari tempatnya kini.

"Ohayou.. Hinata," sapa Naruto tanpa menghilangkkan senyum dibibirnya, malah kini semakin mengembang.

"O-ohayou." jawab Hinata singkat, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan nada dingin yang dia ucapkan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto, Basa-basi.

"Aku mau ke kelas, Permisi."

Sebelum Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya, Naruto menahannya dengan cara menggenggam lengan halus Hinata.

"Jangan terburu-buru, masih sangat pagi belum ada Sensei yang datang, bukan?"

"Ta-tapi aku masih banyak kerjaan, tolong lepaskan, Naruto-san." tangan Hinata yang bebas berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dilengannya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, bosan. Lalu tiba-tiba menarik tubuh mungil Hinata kepelukannya. Hinata membelalakan matanya mendapat perilaku yang menurutnya tidak pantas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata tubuhnya tanpak bergetar. Takut eh!

"Jangan pangil aku Naruto-san, tapi Naruto-khun, Bisa?"

Hinata tanpak semakin gemetar, namun beberapa saat Naruto merasakan Hinata mengganguk didepan dadanya.

Naruto tersenyum jahil, mendapati reaksi dari tubuh mungil didepannya ini.

"Mau ikut aku ke perpu–,"

**Tap*Tap*Tap***

"**HINATA"**

Perkataan Naruto terpotong dengan suara teriakan juga derap kaki yang menuju kearahnya dan Hinata, siapa lagi kalau bukan..

Tangan lainnya menarik lengan Hinata menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

Mata dengan bulatan hitam disekelilingnya tersebut menatap tajam sosok pemuda berambut kuning didepannya.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau berani-beraninya memeluk, Hinata" tanya Gaara ketus, tidak memperdulikan kini ada Hinata disampingnya.

"Aku Naruto, aku hanya inggin mengajak Hinata ke perpustakaan, sebelum datang pengganggu," jawab Naruto,malas.

Gaara semakin melototkan matanya, tau siapa yang pemuda pirang didepannya ini bicarakan.

'_**Pengganggu'**_ apa dirinya seorang Sabaku Gaara terlihat seperti seorang pengganggu?

"Apa kau keberatan, Tuan Sobaku? memang kau siapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

Gaara tanpak diam, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, sadar bahwa dirinya ini hanya sahabat Hinata bukan kekasih atau semacamnya.

Malas menghadapi Sabaku Gaara yang hanya diam sembari melototkan matanya kearahnya.

Naruto bermaksud pergi, tidak mau memperpanjang masalah dengan seorang pemuda seperti Gaara yang hanya diam.

"Dasar pengecut," ejek Gaara lantang, ketika Naruto mulai berjalan menjauh darinya.

Naruto berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gaara, dia tidak mau berhadapan dengan Gaara dengan keadaan seperti ini, sakit ditubuhnya masih terasa, bahkan memar ditubuhnya juga belum sepenuhnya menghilang, lebi baik melajutkan jalannya dari pada harus bersusah-susah menghajar Sabaku sombong yang sudah mengejeknya.

'_**Mungkin lain kali'**_ batin Naruto.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**A/N :** Chapter 2 semoga tidak membosankan.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, juga Me-review Fanfic Author Newbie ini.

Mr. Xavier, Mangekyooo JumawanBluez, Hanazonorin444. Saya udah bales lewat PM.

Soputan : Terima kasih, Ini sudah Lanjut.

IndigohimeSNH : Terima kasih, Ini Sudah Up date.

Gust : Ini Next-nya, Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Gust : Ini Udah Up date.

Hyoto : Baik, saya akan usahakan NaruHina pair utamanya, terima kasih sudah membaca.

Gust : Terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
